1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a disk drive unit, such as a flexible magnetic disk drive unit, and more particularly to a disk drive unit capable of sharing a main body thereof with another type of disk drive unit.
2. Description of the related art
A magnetic disk drive unit into which a disk case housing a recording disk, such as a flexible magnetic disk, is to be loaded has a holder and a slider. The disk case is loaded in the magnetic disk drive unit in a state where the disk case is inserted into the holder. The slider is slidably provided between the holder and a frame rotatably supporting a turn-table. Due to the insertion operation of the disk case into the magnetic disk drive unit, a latch lever is released from the slider and the slider slides on the frame while being guided by guide pins on the frame. The frame is mounted with a cover member covering the holder. The slider is linked to an ejection mechanism for ejecting the disk case from an insertion opening. The ejection mechanism has an ejecting button which is provided near the insertion opening and on either a top plate of a housing of the magnetic disk drive unit or on a bottom surface plate of the housing thereof.
In the above conventional magnetic disk drive unit, it is necessary to form a space between the holder and the frame enough to provide the slider and the guide pins projecting from the frame. In addition, there is provided a space between the holder and the cover member so that when the holder goes up to an insertion position, a magnetic head moves upward and to the space between the holder and the cover member.
It is desired that the magnetic disk drive unit be made thin. Thus, it is important to reduce spaces in the housing in a height direction. Hence, the applicant has proposed the following magnetic disk drive unit in Japanese Patent Laid Open Application No.4-119555. That is, the slider is provided between the holder and the cover member so that a surface of the turn-table, on which surface the disk is to be set, is made to be close to the frame. In addition, the ejecting button is provided at a side of the insertion opening.
As described above, there are various types of magnetic disk drive unit. A first type of magnetic disk drive unit is provided with the ejecting button positioned at either the upper side of the insertion opening or the lower side of the insertion opening. A second type of magnetic disk drive unit is provided with the ejecting button positioned at a side of the insertion opening. In a conventional production process of the magnetic disk drive unit, parts of the first type of magnetic disk drive unit and corresponding parts of the second type of magnetic disk drive unit differ from each other. Hence, a production line through which the first type of magnetic disk drive unit is to be produced and a production line through which the second type of magnetic disk drive unit also differ from each other. Thus, there is a problem in that the productivity of the first and second types of magnetic disk drive units decreases.